Story Under the Sakura Tree
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Semua berawal di bawah pohon Sakura ini. Review please! For Eyeshield 21 Award.


**Akhirnya fanfic buat Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award dengan tema Season selesai!**

**Biar gak berbelit-belit lagi, langsung aja…**

**Enjoy read!**

**Story Under the Sakura Tree**

**Eyeshield 21 : Yuusaki Murata & Riichiro Inagaki (kalo gak salah tulisan)**

**Story Under the Sakura Tree : Me-Chan AngelFromTheHeaven**

Aku menunggu di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran ini. Kami berjanji akan bertemu lagi disini.

Flash Back.

"Huhuhu…" tangisku di sebuah ayunan di taman.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau mengajakku bermain? " tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Apakah mereka semua membenciku? Tapi kenapa? Apa aku ini aneh?" tanyaku lagi pada diriku sendiri.

"Dor!" seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Si, siapa kamu?" tanyaku ketakutan karena tiba-tiba ada orang yang ku kenal berdiri di belakangku.

"Ah… Ma'afkan aku… Aku mengagetkanmu ya? Ma'af…" sesalnya.

"Kamu, kamu siapa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Namaku Sena Kobayakawa!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"A, aku Suzuna. Suzuna Taki." kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya padaku.

"Huhuhu… Mereka tidak mau bermain denganku…" jawabku sambil menangis.

"Oh, kalau begitu, main aja ma aku!" katanya menawarkan diri.

"Ka, kau, mau main denganku?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayo ikut aku naik ke bukit itu!" ajak Sena. Aku hanya menurut saja dan mengikuti Sena.

Cukup jauh memang aku rasa. Tapi setelah 30 menit berjalan, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Sebuah pohon Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah berumur ratusan tahun berdiri kokoh di atas bukit yang kudaki bersama Sena.

"Pohon ini indah ya!" seru Sena sambil mendongakan kepalanya menghadap bagian atas pohon itu.

"Iya." jawabku seadanya. Tapi memang betul apa yang Sena katakan. Pada saat itu sedang musim semi. Bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran. Dan pada hari itu, memang adalah puncak dari warna bunga Sakura.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku. Hanya kau yang kuberi tahu." katanya padaku.

Sejak saat itu, aku berteman dengannya. Aku sering janjian untuk bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon itu. Suatu hari hal yang sangat kebetulan sekali, atau memang takdir terjadi. Saat aku masuk SMP…

"Suzuna Taki… " gumamku sambil mencari namaku di daftar siswa yang diterima di SMP Deimon.

"Hore! Ternyata aku diterima!" teriakku girang. Setelah itu aku sangat malu karena banyak orang yang melihat ke arahku =.=" Tapi walau begitu, aku tidak segera beranjak dari depan papan pengumuman. Iseng-iseng aku melihat nama siswa lain yang diterima. Kali saja ada teman se-SD ku yang juga diterima di SMP ini.

"Hmm? Sena Kobayakawa?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Semenjak kami kelas 6, kami jarang bertemu karena kami sibuk dengan urusan sekolah kami masing-masing.

"Dor!" sebuah suara aneh -?- yang sangat ku kenal mengagetkanku.

"Sena?" tanyaku tak percaya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berdiri di belakangku.

"Kamu juga diterima disini?" tanya Sena padaku. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

"Hahaha… Kalau begitu kita bisa ketemu tiap hari dong!" serunya padaku. Entah kenapa pada saat Sena mengatakan hal itu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mukaku panas. T/T

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masuk kelas apa?" tanyaku pada Sena.

"F. Kamu?" jawabnya singkat yang langsung disambung dengan pertanyaannya.

"B. Jauh ya?" jawabku sambil bercanda dengannya.

"Hahahaha!" kami tertawa bersama entah karena apa ==" .

Setalah itu, akmi sering bertemu dengannya di sekolah. Terkadang sepulang sekolah, kaami mampir ke pohon Sakura itu. Kami saling menceritakan kepenatan masing-masing. Dan semenjak kita masuk ke SMP yang sama (walau beda kelas), aku tahu jika Sena punya hobi bermain Game Online, sama denganku (walau aku tidak aktif), jadi, kita sering bermain bersama (apalagi Sena hampir pernah pergi ke semua tempat bermain Game Online yang ada di kotaku =:o)

Dan entah kenapa… Semakin lama aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat aku bertemu Sena.

Keliahatannya, aku memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Sena. Saat SMU pun, kkita masuk SMU yang sama, SMU Deimon.

Tapi, setelah upacara kelulusan…

"Suzuna, apakah setelah upacara kelulusan kamu ada acara?" tanya Sena padaku.

"Tidak, ada apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku ke pohon Sakura di atas bukit bersamaku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." jelasnya padaku.

"Aku mau sekali. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi kesana bersama. Apalagi, sekarang musim semi, pasti indah!" jawabku antusias.

Di perjalanan, Sena hanya diam. Lama-lama aku merasa tidak enak juga. Tapi tak apalah. Nanti dia juga bicara.

Setelah sampai di atas bukit, tepat di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran…

"Suzuna…" panggil Sena.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanyaku heran karena melihat ekspresi wajah Sena berubah menjadi suram -?-.

"Ma'afkan aku…"

"Un, untuk apa?" tanyaku lebih heran dari yang tadi.

"Ma'af, Suzuna. Aku memang tidak tahu bisa menjaga dan melindungimu sampai kapan. Tapi, aku ingin kamu tahu, kalau aku menyayangimu, Suzuna…" kata Sena sambil membelai rambutku.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya denga mata sembap.

"Kau tahu,kan, jika cita-citaku ingin menjadi seorang progamer?" katanya padaku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Amerika." katanya padaku. Hah? Amerika?

"Jauh sekali…" kataku pelan. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes. Dan aku tahu, jika perasaanku selama ini yang aku rasakan kepada Sena adalah "cinta".

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Katakan kalau Amerika itu dekat! " kata Sena sambil mencengkeram kedua lenganku. Aku tahu jika sebenarnya dia juga tak rela harus pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku.

"Katakan padaku jika Amerika itu dekat, Suzuna… Kumohon…" kulihat buiran air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Sena. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sena menangis seperti itu. Lama-lama, hatiku mulai tenang, aku juga tidak boleh egois, karena itu adalah cita-cita Sena dari dulu. Ak tidak boleh menjadi penghalang baginya.

"Iya, Amerika itu dekat. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa jam dari sini untuk menuju kesana menggunakan pesawat." kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Suzuna…" gumam Sena sambil menatap mataku. Kulit pohon yang bertemu dengan air di laut dalam.

"Tapi kau harus janji…"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus kembali lagi kesini." kataku pada Sena.

"Pasti. Aku akan menemuimu di bawah pohon Sakura ini 5 tahun lagi. Di saat bunga Sakura mencapai warnanya yang paling saat matahri akan tenggelam." Janjinya padaku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu, Sena… Dan saat kita bertemu nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang arsitek yang handal!" seruku pada Sena.

"Kupegang ucapanmu, Suzuna."

Dan hari itu adalah hari ini, tepat 5 tahun dari hari kami berpisah di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang dalam puncak keindahannya ini. Dan aku sekarang juga sudah menjadi seorang arsitek yang lumayan dipercaya. Bahkan, tempat kami bermain Game Online dulu memintaku untuk membat rancangan ruangannya saat tempat itu akan direnovasi.

Memang sekarang masih jam 4 sore. Masih sekitar 1,5 jam lagi hingga matahari tenggelam. Tapi aku memang berangkat lebih awal karena tidak sabar ingin melihat Sena yang sekarang.

Matahari mulai tenggelam, tapi Sena belum juga datang. Apakah ia akan datang? Apakah ia ingat akan janjinya 5 tahun lalu? Jangan-jangan dia sudah lupa dan sudah menikah dengan gadis Amerika dan hidup bahagia disana.

Pikiranku mulai kacau. Matahari hampir tidak tampak lagi. Bintang-bintang bermunculan. Tapi ia belum juga datang. Apakah dia akan datang?

"Hello, my beautiful girl. Sorry, I'm late." Aku terhenyak mendengar suara itu. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Dan benar, itu Sena!

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya, aku memeluk tubuh Sena, rasanya aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi, untuk selamanya.

"Hahaha… Suzuna, kau masih seperti dulu, ya. Manja." katanya sambil membelai rambutku.

"Bagaimana karirmu?" tanyaku kepada Sena.

"Aku berhasil menjadi seorang GM di salah satu game online server jepang." jawab Sena.

"Wow, Game Master? Keren!" kataku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kamu sendiri?" Sena balik tanya kepadaku.

"Aku sudah menjadi perancang beberapa bangunan di kota ini. Bahkan tempat nge-Game Online Yukimaru menggunakan jasaku saat mereka merenovasi tempat mereka." Jawabku bangga.

"Hebat!" kata Sena singkat sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

Sesaat suasana hening. Gemerisik pohon Sakura yang tertiup angin terdengar.

"Suzuna…" suara Sena memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" jawabku singkat. Tiba-tiba Sena berlutut di hadapanku. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dari saku jaketnya.

"Will you marry me?" tanya Sena kepadaku sambil membuka kotak biru itu. Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaanya dan isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin emas putih yang bertahtakan berlian. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menjawab…

"Yes, I will." jawabku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Thanks, Suzuna." kata Sena. Lalu ia memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kananku.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku tidak takut lagi untuk kehilangan Sena, karena kami akan selalu bersama…

Selamanya…

The End…

**Akhirnya selesai juga! (sambil gulung-gulung GJ)**

**Huhuhu…**

**Ma'af kalo abal dan OOC banget! (sambil bungkuk-bungkuk) **

**Curcol dikit ah… (dilempar gabus)**

**Huft…**

**Me-Chan masih merasa bersalah sama salah satu temen Me-Chan si An-Kun…**

**Me-Chan gak nyangka An-Kun bakal sekaget itu waktu Me-Chan pukul plus omelin dari belakang waktu dia maen Left 4 Dead di warnet =="**

**Ma'afkan aku, An-Kun! (sambil gulung-gulung)**

**Padahal An-Kun selalu nemenin Me-Chan…**

**Waktu tugas Me-Chan segajah -?-**

**Waktu Me-Chan maen Game Online (ya iyalah, dalam hal Game Online, An-Kun masternya b(^0^)d )**

**Huhuhu… **

**Ma'afkan aku!**

**Apakah aku akan dima'afkan ya? ==a**

**Semoga deh ==**

**Dari pada curhatnya tambah panjang,**

**Ma'af kalo ada mistype atau salah kata m(_ _)m**

**Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mereview fanfic Me-Chan m(_ _)m**

**Review Please…**


End file.
